Spring's Promise
by Auroreorange
Summary: What could have happened following "The Road Home"...
1. Chapter 1

Christy turned back to David; the confusion was overwhelming. She handed him back the ring box, great sadness in her eyes. "David I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." She turned one last time and gazed longingly into Neil's eyes as she walked back to Prince, took the reins and lead him to the barn in silence, tears streaming down.

David was dumbfounded and crestfallen. "This is your fault," he uttered to Neil, before stuffing the ring box in his pocket and turning back to the children on the schoolhouse steps. Neil was perplexed, but relieved, ignoring David. He turned Charlie to leave, figuring it was best to give Christy some space. David dismissed the children for the day. He needed to get away for a while and ponder what had just happened.

Amidst all the other usual ongoing drama of the cove... over the next several days, Christy's emotions were in turmoil, but she carried on as best she could. She secretly wondered why Neil had chased after her, despite the scene she had witnessed at his cabin.

David was sullen, and spoke to her only when necessary. He did his best to be gone from the mission as often as possible. He didn't bring up the subject of marriage again; it appeared that that door had closed, Christy considered with relief. Confiding in Fairlight had been a somewhat reassuring; she told Christy that love would find a way. After only a couple of days, word began to spread that Margaret had become very ill.

On a particularly warm Spring afternoon, Christy decided to go for a walk alone to think. A ways down the path, she heard a horse and rider approach, and with a sharp intake of breath, she realized that it was Neil.

"There you are; I was just on my way to find you," he said as he pulled Charlie to a halt.

"You were looking for me? Why?" Christy asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"Margaret is very ill, and there isn't much time left for her. Pneumonia has set in, and her lungs are too weak and damaged to fight it. She wants to speak with you," he said matter of factly. His tone softening, he held out a hand as he said, "Will you ride back with me?" Christy hesitantly agreed, and Neil reached down to deftly lift her up behind him. The absence of an engagement ring on her finger was not lost upon him.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, before Neil spoke. "Christy, would you tell me, what brought you to my cabin the other day?"

Christy could feel crimson rising to her cheeks, and she was glad that she was behind Neil and he couldn't see her. She hesitated a moment, then answered, "It's not important anymore."

Neil knew there was more to this. "I can see that you're hurting, you know that you can confide in me."

"That was before..."Christy was going to say "Margaret," but she stopped herself short. She felt Neil shoulders drop slightly. Once again, she had the strong urge to confide in him. She forged ahead. "I came to tell you... That I wasn't going to accept David's proposal. I've finally realized that I don't love him - not like that."

Neil put a hand over hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "It's good that you've made your decision," he said, glad that she had decided to tell him. Christy wasn't ready to divulge to him the rest, but Neil intuitively knew there was more. He decided not to push her right now though.

"Now I have a question for you - why did you follow me back to the schoolhouse?" She queried.

"It wasn't like you to tear off like that. I immediately realized that what you saw was the cause... I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said quietly. Both fell back into silence, reliving that fateful day.

Before there was a chance to discuss it further, they arrived at their destination. The sound of coughing was coming from the cabin. Christy slid off of Charlie's back and quickly headed for the porch steps while Neil went to put Charlie up in the barn. She paused just inside the doorway at the sight before her. On a cot near the fireplace she saw a very weak and pale Margaret lying there, a shadow of the tea house dancer she had encountered just over a week ago. She beckoned Christy over, "You can come over here."

"Margaret, Neil said you wanted to speak to me,". Christy said quietly, as she approached.

"I don't have much time left. I - I just wanted to thank you for coming to speak to me the other day, for what you said... and... to ask for forgiveness for the way I have treated you," her voice rasped out.

"Of course I forgive you Margaret," she said as she knelt down next to the frail woman, "I'm glad you came back to make your peace."

Neil entered the room, surveying the scene as he walked over to the two. Margaret, looking at the two in front of her, with some effort continued to speak. "I have to tell you both something." She paused as weariness began to set in. "It's plain to see, you two are in love; you belong together. I truly mean that..." Another bout of coughing followed.

Neil and Christy were astonished at her words. Certainly, this was the last thing Christy had expected. "Margaret -" she started, but the ailing woman cut her off.

"Please - go get Mother. I need her," She pleaded, exhausted from talking. Her condition seemed to be worsening by the minute.

Christy looked to Neil. They turned and walked together back towards the door. "I'll go," she said, not missing the thoughtful look from him.

"You can take Charlie, he's still saddled in the barn," he said. I trust you will be fine with that; you seem to have become quite accomplished with Prince."

"Yes, that's no problem; I'll send him back with Ms. Alice." She lingered, captivated by his intent gaze. The look in his eyes stirred her soul... Finally she turned to go.

Alice left for to the cabin immediately upon Christy's return. she was able to spend a few precious hours with her daughter, making amends. At dusk Margaret passed away.

The funeral was 2 days later. Alice and Neil were greatly healed by the reconciliation that they both had experienced with her before Margaret died. Alice, as a mother, was grieving, but Neil moved on quickly; Christy was aware that he already mourned her death years ago.

One day the following week, Christy stayed later after school grading papers. It was hard for her to concentrate; her mind kept drifting back to Neil... And Margaret's last words to them. Absorbed in her thoughts, she looked up as she heard the sound of heavy footfalls on the schoolhouse steps. Neil appeared in the doorway. "I thought I'd stop by and say hello, I was just over restocking the mission," he said.

"Neil, it's so good to see you!" Christy exclaimed, rising from her desk and walking around to greet him. "How are you doing?" She asked concernedly.

"I'm fine Christy - really, just looking forward to getting on with life," he said. "As for you, I see you are keeping rather busy."

"Yes, well, with school coming to an end for spring planting, I do have a lot of end-of-term catching up to do," she explained. "I've been thinking about you..."

"Well, I'll admit that I like the sound of that," Neil said with a grin as he stepped closer, "And truth be told, you've been on my mind as well."

"Oh?" Christy said, as a blush crept up her cheeks.

A long pause ensued. "you know, I must tell you that this whole ordeal has had me reconsidering faith - your kind of faith, not what these mountain folk believe. I couldn't fathom the situation when Margaret showed up at my cabin again, begging me to take her back... And everything else... It brought me to my knees, quite literally," he told her, as his gaze warmly held hers.

Christy was overjoyed at Neil's words. Her eyes sparkling, she exclaimed how glad she was to hear this, stepping over and placing a caring hand on his arm. Neil drew her into a warm embrace, holding her for several moments. Christy's heart skipped a beat as she wrapped her arms more tightly about his neck. finally, he held her back at arm's length, but still keeping his hands on her waist. With a teasing tone he said, " I'll tell you now, though, you had better not expect me in church every Sunday. That just isn't who I am."

Smiling, she replied, "I'm just happy for this Neil, I would never push you. "

Changing the subject, Neil said, "I've also been deeply considering what Margaret said to us before she passed."

Christy looked soulfully into his eyes, and in almost a whisper she responded, "I have been too."

Taking a deep breath, Neil continued, "It's time I told you this, now that I am finally free to do so... The truth of it is, Christy, that I've cared for you for a very long time, far before Margaret ever even first returned. I can't wait any longer to say it... I am in love with you."

Christy's clear blue eyes misted with tears of joy. "Looking back, I see that I have had feelings for you for just as long, but I was too blind and confused to recognize it. The reason I came to your cabin that day - it was to tell you that I love you. I knew then that I couldn't marry David, when my heart was with you."

Neil drew her close again and kissed her tenderly. Christy melted into him. She had been dreaming of his touch for so long. Sighing, she said, "Oh Neil, how I have longed for this moment."

"As have I, Christy," he responded, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Worry suddenly creeping into her voice, she said, "But what will others think, us being together so soon after Margaret's death? You know they've blown things out of proportion before..."

Neil pondered a moment. "You know, though I was glad of her making amends before she died, there was nothing left between Margaret and I. People will just have to get used to it; I don't think it will come as much of a surprise to anyone, do you?"

Shaking her head, Christy reached up and pushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. Neil leaned down and kissed her again. She responded willingly, touching her hand on the back of his neck, drawing them closer. "I must say, this has to be the happiest day I can remember. You mean so much to me, Christy." They strolled outside towards the pond, loosing track of time as they enjoyed each other's company. Finally, as evening fell, Neil needed to get going. "I will see you soon," he said as he brushed one more gentle kiss across her lips.

"I very much look forward to that," Christy said, her eyes sparkling.

They parted, and Neil turned back when he reached Charlie. he told her again, "l love you, Christy Huddleston..."

She responded, joy written all over her face, "And I love you, Neil MacNeil."


	2. Chapter 2

The cove had finally begun to warm up to the idea of having Dan Scott in the community. Now that Dr. MacNeil had officially started training him, others were slowly beginning to accept his presence - and even medical attention. The fact that he had helped to save baby Iris, and then Lulu from her accident with the bees had helped to prove that he was worth having around. It was decided in June that everyone would get together for a workin' to help rebuild Dan's cabin after the fire. He was very pleased that the cove would do this for him, and was even planing on sending for Cecile once it was completed.

The morning of the work party dawned warm and sunny. The final vestiges of Spring were giving way to more balmy temperatures here in the mountains, where it often remained cooler for longer in the season. Spring planting was completed, so the families now had time for helping Dan.

Christy and David were still somewhat aloof towards each other, though David did seem to be gradually recovering from Christy's rejection. This morning they walked over to the cabin site with Alice after an early breakfast, ready for the full day ahead. Christy knew that Neil would be there as well, and secretly her heart soared at the thought of being with him again, even if it was a public event. They had kept quiet so far about their blossoming relationship, wanting to savour their privacy for just a little while. She had baked a blackberry cobbler especially for him that morning to bring along for lunch, knowing how much he was coming to enjoy her special dessert for him.

The trio were first to arrive, but other families soon began trickling into the clearing. The men quickly got to work felling trees and hewing logs. The women, happy to have each other's company, worked together on lunch preparations while chatting happily with one another. Neil arrived late, having been called away for a case of food poisoning earlier that morning. As he approached on Charlie, he searched for Christy in the group. Pleased to see her amongst the women, their gazes locked momentarily as he nodded to her, a subtle smile on his lips as he reigned his horse in. They hadn't seen each other in over a week, as Neil had been in Low Gap for a measles outbreak.

Christy blushed, and smiled up at him. Oh, how even the briefest of smiles from her beloved sent a rosy hue up her cheeks! Neil's heart swelled as her big blue eyes shone at him. He could always tell exactly what was on her mind and in her heart by looking into them. This interaction was not missed by David, who was watching the pair intently. He had begun suspecting that there were deepening feelings between them for a few weeks now,

By noon, the men already had the foundation logs in place and were beginning to notch the ends and build up the walls. They had worked up a hearty appetite by the time lunch was ready to be served, and they eagerly lined up at the loaded tables, where the women waited to serve them. Christy was cheerfully dishing out the deserts, until David passed through the line up. His anger had been simmering all morning after seeing that brief exchange she had with Neil. "Well, you certainly seem pleased to have the doctor here today," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "I had a feeling he's had a lot to do with your cheerful countenance lately." He turned and briskly walked away before Christy had a chance for rebuttal.

Christy was more annoyed than anything. 'Why can't he just let go?' She thought to herself. This sulking like a slighted schoolboy was getting old. She was preoccupied with her thoughts when Neil ambled over for dessert, having noticed the brief exchange that just happened.

"Well, I heard there was blackberry cobbler somewhere over here, and you know its my favourite," he said, giving Christy a quick wink. Noting that they were alone for the moment, he continued in a quieter tone, "What's Grantland's problem? You look troubled."

"Oh, it's nothing - he's just having some issues with jealousy it seems," she mused. "I believe I'm coming to the point where I don't care though... I don't feel like tiptoeing around his feelings anymore," she said as she handed Neil the dish of cobbler.

Neil's hand brushed hers as he took the proffered cobbler. "I happen to agree with you, Christy, I don't see the need to keep our relationship under wraps any longer. In fact, I would love nothing more that to shout it from the roof tops, my love..."

Christy beamed at him, placing her hand on his arm. "I agree."

Just then the call rang out for the men to get back to work. "We shall talk later then?" Neil said as he quickly finished off his dessert. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she smiled back, then strode over to to the timber stand where he had been working. Christy admired his broad shoulders as she watched him walk away. Those strong arms... How wonderful it felt to be enveloped in them when he embraced her...

As she daydreamed, she helped the ladies clean up. The walls of the cabin were now higher than her head; they were making excellent progress. Just then, the unexpected happened. Christy was walking past the back wall where David and Tom McHone were heaving a log up two skids with ropes. Suddenly, without warning one of the roles snapped and the log came crashing back down the skids, pinning Christy to the ground.

She lay unconscious as a crowd rushed to pull the heavy log off of her small frame. David was frantic as he called to her, trying to rouse her back to consciousness. Zady Spencer had run to fetch Dr. MacNeil in the timber stand, and he got to Christy just as she was freed from the timber. "Christy!" He yelled in anguish as he came running to the scene.

Neil was used to seeing this sort of thing all the time, but when it was his Christy, a flood or emotion momentarily overtook him. He quickly recovered and went into full doctor mode. He ordered everyone to stand back as he ran his hands down her spine and checked for broken bones. Satisfied that her neck and back were not injured, he gently rolled her over into a supine position so that he could check for a concussion and internal injuries. It soon became apparent that Christy had suffered 2 broken ribs and a concussion.

Picking her her up gingerly, he explained to the watching crowd, "I'm taking her back to the mission - it's not far from here. She has a couple broken ribs and a confusion. Somebody bring Charlie and my medical bags." He started off immediately, holding her carefully so as not to injure her further.

When they arrived back at the mission house, Neil took Christy immediately up to her room and gently placed her on the bed. He checked her eyes again for concussion, and she was still out cold. Miss Alice carefully got her changed into a nightgown and into bed while he went down to Charlie to collect his saddle bags.

David was pacing on the front porch as Neil exited the door. "Doc, is she going to be okay?!" He asked, desperation in his voice. He felt so guilty for being involved in Christy's injury.

"I'm not certain. She doesn't seem to have internal injuries, but we won't know more until she comes to." He answered curtly. Grantland was the last person he felt like conversing at the moment. Retrieving his bags, he turned on his heel and rushed back into the house. David continued to pace outside, and began to pray.


	3. Chapter 3

Evening had fallen, and still Christy had not awoken. Neil had stayed with her the entire time, and he was reminded of another night when he had kept watch over her... The night he first kissed her after the schoolhouse was set on fire.

The tragic event had deeply affected David. Through much prayer and consideration through the evening, he finally came to understand that he needed to let go of Christy. Though he loved her, it was clear that she didn't feel the same for him. He felt the Holy Spirit leading him to peace as he released the bitterness in his heart. He just hoped and prayed that she would awaken so that he could tell her, and to as forgiveness for his behaviour.

Alice brought dinner up to Neil, as he refused to leave Christy and come downstairs to for the meal. "Thee must eat, Neil,". She gently admonished him. It was clear that he was taking this harder than usual.

"Thank you Alice," he willingly took the tray from her.

"Why don't thee go downstairs when you're finished and get some sleep? I can take a shift with her," Alice suggested. She knew why Neil was so concerned... She had been observing the growing feelings between the two over the last few weeks, even if neither of them admitted anything to her.

"No, I'll stay with her," he firmly said. "If I could just get a quilt and a pillow I would appreciate it."

Alice could see that there was no swaying him. She went to the linen closet at got him a pillow and quilt, reminding him that she would be happy to take over the vigil if necessary.

Neil kept a close watch on Christy that night. Sometime in the early morning, he hear a soft moan coming from her bed. Immediately he bolted upright and rushed to her side. Her eyes fluttered open as he shone the lamp over her face, but she had a hard time focusing.

"Christy, It's Neil. You've been injured. Don't move, Love," he said tenderly.

"Neli? What happened?" She groggily whispered. "My side hurts." Her eyes began to focus and she stared at Neil, pain etched on her face.

"You gave us quite the scare; a log fell on you as you were walking past the cabin at Dan Scott's. A rope broke as it was being pulled up the skids." He was deftly examining her vital signs as he explained. "You have some cracked ribs, and possibly a concussion. I want you to stay in bed for at least a week." Christy grimaced as Neil touched her side where the cracked ribs were. "I'm going to give you a shot for the pain," he explained. He went over to his medical bag and withdrew the bottle of morphine and a syringe. He held the needle to the lamp flame to sterilize it, then drew the dose. Christy winced as he pushed up her nightgown sleeve and gave her the injection in her upper arm.

"Now, I want you to promise me, no pushing yourself. David will take over teaching until you are recovered." Neil knew how stubborn Christy could be, and she would undoubtedly be trying to get up and around far before she should. Surprisingly, she gave no argument. Her eyes began to droop as the medication took effect. He watched her until her breathing became steady and even. He remained in the chair and lightly dozed until sunup.

Alice bustled in with a breakfast tray shortly after sunrise. "How is she?" She asked, with trepidation in her voice.

"She came to early this morning. I gave her medication for pain; I'm pretty sure there are no internal injuries - It looked worse than it is. She will have to remain in bed at least a week though, and we must watch her for fever," he explained.

Christy was roused from her sleep at the sound of their voices. "Ms. Alice?" she queried weakly.

Alice reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Yes, Christy, I'm here. Thee had quite the accident. Neil has been taking good care if thee throughout the night. I do believe that thee shall recover fully - but only with the proper rest," she admonished. "I've brought you both some breakfast." She reached for the tray that she had set on Christy's desk. She handed it to Neil and took a plate of biscuits for Christy. "Thee cannot sit up, so I brought biscuits that thee can eat while lying down," she said as she handed one to Christy.

Just then, the sound of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. David appeared in the doorway, concern etched upon his face. "How is she, Doc? I've been worried sick." He cautiously entered the room, eyes fixed on Christy.

Neil stiffened, remembering the altercation yesterday between David and Christy. "She doesn't need any more upset right now, Grantland,". His eyes were piercing as he looked at the intruder.

"Please, I need to speak to her. I promise, it won't be upsetting," David's voice held a pleading note.

Christy spoke up, "It's fine, Doctor, I would like to hear him out. I'm okay."

Neil looked doubtful. Miss Alice spoke up, "Come Neil, let's give them a moment."

She motioned towards the door, and Neil reluctantly rose from his chair and strode towards the door. He looked back once more and said, "I'll be back in 15 minutes," as final warning look was aimed at David.

As the two left, David turned to Christy. "I'm so sorry Christy. This is all my fault. I was the one hoisting up the log when the rope broke," he said as he approached the bed and knelt down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Very sore... Dr. MacNeil says I have some cracked ribs and a slight concussion," she said.

"Christy, I have to tell you something. This accident yesterday really scared me, but it also made me realize something, as I prayed to the Lord to deliver you." he gulped as he reached for her hand. "I've come to see that there is a reason that you haven't accept my proposal of marriage. I love you so Christy, but now I can face the facts; you aren't in love with me. I have to accept that, and let you get on with your life. And I must get on with mine." He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Christy had tears in her eyes as she spoke,"david... I'm sorry it took this accident for you to see that, but thank you for telling me. You are such a good friend to me, and I never want to loose that. I love you, but like a brother. "

"I know that now, Christy. It cuts like a knife, but I will be alright, with God's help. He has shown me, it would be disastrous to enter into a marriage where we didn't feel the same about each other. I want you to be happy."

Christy smiled through her tears as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you David..."


	4. Chapter 4

Christy recovered from her injuries relatively quickly. Neil and Alice had to be form with her about taking it easy, but overall she was more compliant than they had expected.

As their relationship became known throughout the community, Neil and Christy were surprised that there wasn't much ruckus from the cove. Miss Alice had given them her blessing, and Christy's parents were more than pleased that she finally chose Neil; after all it had been so obvious when they were there for Thanksgiving that her heart was really with him. Neil phoned them one day while Christy was busy at school, to ask their permission to marry. He enthusiastically received it.

Things had moved in a positive direction with David as well. After a few weeks, everyone was surprised to see his first love, Sissel return to the cove. She had realized since leaving the first time that she really did still love David. They soon began courting as well. This greatly eased the tension between all parties concerned. The two had decided to move back to Massachusetts in six weeks time and marry; by then a new preacher would be posted to Cutter Gap to replace him.

Neil had finally agreed to having Dan Scott as an apprentice, and it was working out very well. Dan was able to take on some of Neil's duties, even be on call at times, thus freeing him up quite a bit.

That day Christy had gone to Neil's with the intention of wooing him into accepting and teaching Dan Had been in the back of her mind for months. It was clear that she had hurt him then; he had admitted as much to her that night on the schoolhouse porch durring the scarlet fever outbreak. What a mess that had turned out to be! She had been wrong to do that, to toy with his feelings. More recently she had been musing that she should make it up to Neil.

One Saturday, Christy decided that it was time to make some reparations. She started out to Neil's cabin midmorning, a basket laden with ingredients on her arm. Hopefully he would be home, she thought. Well, she would stay there until he returned, if he was out on a call. When she arrived, she called out his name, but there was no answer. She let herself into the cabin and got right to work on her preparations. She was determined that this time it would turn out right!

An hour later, Neil arrived back from his rounds. There was the smell of roasting chicken in the air; he shook his head and figured he must be imagining things. He put Charlie up in the barn, and headed towards the cabin. That smell again... It was coming from the cabin! As he climbed the porch steps, he saw that the door was open, and he heard humming from inside. His heart leapt at the realization the it was her, here in his cabin, cooking a meal for him. "Christy!" He exclaimed upon entering, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He said with a grin, his azure eyes glowing with pleasure.

Christy whirled from the stove to see him. "Neil! I'm so glad your back. I've been thinking, you deserve a proper meal, after that burnt chicken and ruined dance last time..." She blushed.

"Oh, so you're not here campaigning for anyone today?" He asked teasingly.

"Only for myself," she smiled, as Neil stepped towards her and drew her into his arms. They kissed, gently at first, but it soon became passion-filled. The vegetables were sizzling on the stove, calling them back to the present moment, and Christy broke away to stir them.

"I can't get distracted again while cooking for you!" She said, face flushed.

"No, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He said, arm still around her waist, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was stirring.

"That was a cruel thing for me to do to you last time... I hope to make it up to you," she smiled back at him.

He kissed the back of her neck softly, "You already have."

Christy's meal turned out wonderfully. Finally, an opportunity to show Neil that she 'could' cook a chicken! While she was busy in the cabin, He had set the table outside, complete with a vase of wildflowers. They leisurely dined, enjoying each other's company. He helped her clean up afterwards, then set up the phonograph outside. Christy came to the door, drying her hands on a towel. "My, we certainly are going to recreate the scene, aren't we?" She smiled brightly.

"Well, not exactly," Neil grinned. He took her hand and drew her outside. She placed the towel over a chair and followed him down the porch steps. He led her down to the river, where they had spent so much time together.

He turned to her, and got down on one knee. All of a sudden the realization hit her - how she has been waiting for this moment! Neil puts his hand in his pocket and drew out a beautiful heirloom gold filigree ring. He spoke softly, "Christy, you have become my closest confidante, brought love and joy back into my life, and restored my faith. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Will you marry me?"

Tears sprang from Christy's eyes. She gazed down at him and replied, "Neil, I have loved you for longer than I ever even realized. You are my best friend and my true love. Of course I will marry you!"

Neil slid the ring onto her finger. She threw herself into his arms. They kissed passionately, enfolded in each other's embrace.


End file.
